Mongolia
Tengri (1260-1925) * Vajrayana Secular (1925-present) |culture = Mongol (Altaic)|tech_group = Nomad (1260-1687) Chinese (1911-1925) Asian (1925-present) |tag = KHA|government = Steppe Nomad (1260-1687) Theocracy (1911-1925) Socialist State (1925-1992) Constitutional Republic (1992-present) |rank = Kingdom|development = 74 (Present Day) |capital = Karakorum (2891) (750-1389) Ih Huree (2893) (1390-present) }} Mongolia is playable from January 1st, 1260 to January 1st, 1271 and from January 1st, 1368 to January 1st, 1687 and December 29th, 1911 the present. Oirat is Mongolia's historical rival (and vice versa). See also: Yuan, Ming, Oirat, China, Russia, Soviet Union, Tannu Tuva Decisions Reform Great Yuan Requirements: * Yuan does not exist * Is not: ** Mughals ** Qing ** Ming ** Manchu * Primary Culture is in the Altaic Culture Group * Is not a colonial nation * At peace * Stability at least 2 * Owns core provinces: Kaifeng (688), Xilin Gol (723), Beijing (1816), Qaraqorum (2891), Xuanhua (696) and Xiangyang (2490) * Is not a subject nation * All Mongol, Chahar, Kalkha, Oirat and Uyghur lands must be owned or owned by your vassal(s). * Is the Emperor of China. Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Yuan * Gain permanent claim on the China subcontinent * Gain a permanent claim on three regions: ** Manchuria Region ** Mongolia Region ** Tibet Region * Gain 20 Prestige * Beijing becomes the new capital * Beijing gains the following ** 1 Base Tax ** 1 Base Production ** 1 Base Manpower * Beijing and its capital are renamed to Khanbaliq. * Xilin Gol and its capital are renamed to Xanadu. * Xuanhua and its capital are renamed to Zhongdu. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, removes all provinces from the empire. * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Strategy Mongol Empire start date At this date, Mongolia is very powerful, due to its modifier "Nomadic Conquest". It gives you many boosts making you very over powered, also taking over provinces after occupying them for six months straight. Your first target should be Kara-Khitai. They are weak to you due to your bonuses, so they should be easy. Do not accept or send any alliances, no one will declare war on you, and if someone does, they should be a easy victim. After fulling occupying them, do not peace them out, you will soon keep a core on all their land if you occupy it, so it is worthless to peace them out. Keeping your eyes to the west, you should then fight the Cumans. This war will be longer, since they are much bigger. A good way to kill them is to slowly push your army into the land, no carpet sieging and you should always kill their army when it goes near yours, leaving your smallest unit there if you were sieging a fort. Eventually, you should have all their land. After this, you are basically unstoppable. Do not feel afraid to have multiple wars at once, as long as you are not stretched thin you should be fine. Form Mongol Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is Mongol * Is not: ** Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Yuan * Mongolia does not exist * Year is 1150 to 1499 * Year is not 1500 * Owns core provinces: Kherlen (717), Ih Huree (2893), Qaraqorum (2891), Tsetserleg (2892), Uliastai (719) * Government is steppe nomad * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mongolia * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain country modifier Nomadic Conquest * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain 100 Administrative Points * Gain 100 Diplomatic Points * Gain 100 Military Points * Add 1000 Ducats to the Treasury Horde Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # -10% Aggressive Expansion Impact # -5 Years of Separatism Ideas: # Life of the Steppe Warrior: -20% Land Attrition # Traditions of the Great Khan: +20% Cavalry Combat Ability # Horse Supplies: -10% Land Maintenance Modifier # Steppe Leaders: +1 Land Leader Shock # Tradition of Conquest: -25% Core-Creation Cost # Logistics of the Khan: +20% Manpower Recovery Speed # Glory of Conquest: +25% National Manpower Modifier Ambitions: # -10% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Mongol countries Category:Altaic countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Vajrayana countries Category:Secular countries Category:Asian countries Category:Asian (Tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Theocracies Category:Socialist States Category:Soviet Union Category:Mongol Empire Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Formable nations Category:Nomadic (tech)